Kingdom Hearts: Heartache
Kingdom Hearts: Heartache is the first chapter of the Dark Shard saga and a fangame by Riku Replica (FKM)'s Princess. Its main protagonists are Sora, Jenny Carshil the lost princess of the Waterlily, and Aqua, and its main antagonist is Pitch Black throughout the entire saga. The game is set for Japanese release on December 25, 2014 and the American release is January 3, 2015. This is the first game to be released on Christmas Day. The sequel is Kingdom Hearts: Nightfall Rose. The game features a new protagonistic group with hearts that have starlight, called the 8 Starlight Princes. Story Sora's Story Sora walks over to the Secret Place when suddenly he is attacked by Heartless. Jenny's Story We first see 9-year-old Sakura Shikamona and her parents Sheywana and James running away from their burning home Dakinu Village. Pitch Black comes out of nowhere, and sends his nightmares to attack James and Sheywana. Sakura manages to escape... Next, we witness 3-year-old Jenny, the missing princess of the Waterlily, watching the scene from up a large treehouse. She jumps out the window and helps Sakura escape and takes her to Twilight Town. 10 years later, Jenny wakes up and arrives at the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid dubs her as a true Keyblade Master and sends her to Twilight Town to see a fellow master. She meets Riku Replica (FKM), who takes her to Radiant Garden where she meets her fellow Radiant Garden Princess, Sakura Shikamona, Woody, Sora, and Aqua and discuss Xehanort's resurrection. And so...their quest to defeat Xehanort begins. Aqua's Story Aqua is Soundtrack * Worlds *Castle Oblivion *Twilight Town * Llyr (The Black Cauldron) * Land of Medieval Times (The Sword in the Stone) *Agrabah (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Land of Dragons (Mulan II) *Dakinu Village Ruins *The Dimension of Sorcery (Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie) *Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pridelands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Ant Island (A Bug's Life) *DunBroch (Brave) *Desert of Cave Men/Jungle/New World (The Croods) *Corona (Tangled) *Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) *Domino City (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *American Museum of Natural History (Night at the Museum) *The End of the World (Final Boss Battle) Party Members *Marluxia *Roxas Sentiment *Taran *Arthur Pendragon *Aladdin *Alex Russo *Melody *Twilight Sparkle *Robin Hood *Kovu & Kiara *Flik *Merida *Eep & Guy *Rapunzel, Flynn & Maximus *Dipper *Katniss Everdeen *Yami Yugi *Larry Daley *Edward Cullen 8 Starlight Princes :::: ''Main article: Starlight Princes '' They are 8 brave noblemen with hearts that have pure lights that originate from 5 stars. Now they are in danger of *Alex the Lion *Jack Frost *Aladdin *Flynn Rider *Yugi Mutou *Sora *Jim Hawkins *Wreck-it Ralph Cast Sora and Yugi (Haley Joel Osment) Jenny (Ella Olivia Stiller) Aqua (Willa Holland) Sakura Shikamona (Britney Spears) Alex the Lion and Larry Daley (Ben Stiller) Jack Frost (Chris Pine) Aladdin (Scott Weinger) Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi) Jim Hawkins and Riku (David Gallagher) Wreck-it Ralph (John C. Reilly) Kairi (Hayden Panettiere) Despina, Protector of the Fountain of Youth (Vanessa Martin) Category:Fangames Category:Sagas Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dark Shard Saga